La primera vez
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Simepre hay una primera vez para todo, para enamorarse, para desilusioanrse, para sentir celos o besar pero sobre todo nunca olvidere la primera vez que yo te dije te...esto es un twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todo es del gran sensei Kishimoto-san. Pues si fueran míos, ya hubiera puesto a follar a Sasuke y Naruto jeh. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!

**Notas del fic:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido, gracias por su paciencia y espero que disfruten este cap. Os quiero YUKI-NII ICHI

La primera vez

Reconcomios deshonestos

Lo ha pensado ya tantas veces que teme sin poder evitarlo que llegue el momento en que sus secretos escondidos en algún rincón tomen un poco de su voz para así poder hacer lo que él no ha hecho después de tantos años de amor y desilusión.

Pero está bien. Se dice así mismo, no es como si realmente se hubiese propuesto alguna vez, a hacer cualquier cosa que lo acerque aun más el. No tiene tetas y hay una parte en su anatomía mas debajo de su cintura que sobra. Su cuerpo no es el correcto, murmura mientras ve al cielo, quizás queriéndole culpar a alguien de la situación en la que se encuentra o tal vez implorando sin decirlo ralamente por algo de ayuda.

No es que crea en santos que pueden hacer cualquier milagro con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Pero si tiene, sin duda, ese algo de estúpida esperanza rondándole muy cerca. Desea tener fe.

Y es que no hay que ser un genio para saber que los sueños son algo que suele comprarse para evadir la realidad y solo se puede tener uno por noche, no más, no menos. La producción se saldría de control ¿Qué haría sin fantasías? De esas a las que tiene que decir adiós cada mañana al despertar solo en esa enorme cama de la vieja habitación que solía compartir una vez a la semana cuando niños con él.

Suspira. No hay más que hacer, mastica el desayuno ante la mirada de color esmeralda que le observa de la cocina, se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa, no hay duda. Pero no viene a él, no los hostiga con preguntas ni intenta sacarle información sobre su comportamiento. Finge ser la madre en son de cocinera que necesita y lo agradece.

No sabe que Minato la detiene por el delantal desde un punto ciego del comedor.

Un cuarto para las ocho y es hora de irse, un grito jovial que esconde como de costumbre lo que siente el corazón y una sonrisa enorme al cerrar la puerta, una figura le espera desde la acera.

Ola Sasuke-teme – saluda. Pegándole un amistoso manotazo en el hombro para así ponerse en marcha –

Hum – es la estoica respuesta que recibe de su compañero que lo sigue dos pasos atrás –

Un nuevo día ha empezado, y es hora de seguir fingiendo que sigue siendo el mismo amigo de años pasados.

Festival

Ha sido una muy ajetreada semana, se limpia el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo mientras deja las cajas que contienen todo la vajilla de color pastel que han encargado. Las chicas continúan cociendo y poniendo detalles, los chicos clavan los maderos para los stands y acomodan sillas y mesas repartidas por el salón del ala este, el que les ha tocado del sorteo hace 4 días exactamente.

Alguien lo llama trayéndolo de regreso, Gaara le indica con un gesto que es su turno de medirse ese disfraz que le han diseñado para el día del festival. No evita hacer un mohín, no está muy de acuerdo aun en usar eso pero le teme más a los gritos y golpes que Sakura pueda darle que pasar unas horas con un ridículo traje.

Abre las cortinas que sirven como un improvisado biombo para cambiarse cuando se detiene y ve que algo sobresale de los cabellos de la persona con la que se ha encontrado, dos segundos más y está tirado en el suelo agarrando sus estomago con ambos brazos, ya le ha dolido de tanto reírse como un desquiciado.

Escucha el amenazante "usuratonkachi" que la persona con unas lindas orejas de gato ha soltado, no puede evitarlo y un nuevo ataque de risa lo invade.

Unas manos en su cabeza y el espejo de un lado le hacen callarse abruptamente, la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke se refleja tras de el retándolo a decir algo cuando Sakura le ha colocado sin previo aviso ese adorno de orejas de zorro con un moño rojo.

Y cierra los ojos antes de de girarse y cruzar sus brazos. Camina hacia un Sasuke que no lo ha perdido de vista, toma la mano del azabache y lo lleva fuera de la cortina ante la vista de todos.

Las risas divertidas no se hacen esperar y Sasuke frunce el seño inevitablemente tratando sin mucha convicción de entender que es lo que Naruto pretende.

Pero lo descubre en el justo momento en que la risa del Uzumaki se vuelve hacer presente.

Ahora no se ríe de él, ni hay ninguna burla implícita.

Divirtámonos juntos. Es el mensaje que recibe cuando el brazo de su mejor amigo le rodea los hombros y todos se acercan para probarse también algunas orejas.

Una sonrisa tenue se pinta en sus labios. Nunca lo admitirá cuan satisfecho esta de tener alguien como Naruto a su lado.

Accidentes

Se ha hecho tarde, el sol está por ocultarse y el bosteza por segunda vez, es temporada de exámenes y se ha desvelado más de lo debido, repasando una que otra nota que Sasuke lo ha obligado a leer y pensado de nuevo todo lo que extraña el sentimiento de pura amistad que alguna vez tuvo por el Uchiha.

Aunque no debería seguir en ese estado de cangrejo que no lo lleva a ningún lado es difícil sostener la armonía que ya no tiene. Aun más en los últimos días que a Minato le ha dado por afianzar amistades con el clan Uchiha llevándolo consigo a esas comidas a las que ya se había desacostumbrado pero que su padre insiste son necesarias para el futuro.

A la mierda con el futuro. Grita en su cabeza. El no las necesita, era…de verdad que era superflua su presencia ahí, menos cuando el hijo prodigo de Fugako ha regresado de su viaje al extranjero. Itachi. Un escalofrió al recordar la impasibilidad de los ojos negros que confunde tanto con los de Sasuke, mismo que no oculta la alegría de tener ahí con él a su ni-san.

Y se siente tonto de repente, como es que a olvidado el pilar tan grande que Itachi representa para Sasuke, oculta sus ojos con el flequillo, no quiere que el agua que ha le ha cristalizado los ojos ruede por sus mejillas, sería demasiado vergonzoso ¿Qué excusa pondría si alguien pregunta?

Los pasos de alguien acerándose le hacen girar, alcanza a ver el destello rojo del cabello antes de caer completamente al suelo con un peso extra sobre él.

Unos ojos verdes lo miran, no hay mucho reflejado en ellos, pero es lo suficiente para que sus brazos rodeen aquel cuello de pálida piel.

Gaara ha llegado en el justo momento y lo sabe. Deja a Naruto hacer lo que él quiere, deja que lo abrase y le diga los "ya no puedo" bajito. Después de todo para eso está el. Para eso están los amigos.

Aun que tenga que ignorar al otro de ellos que continua mirando desde la ventana del segundo piso. Esto no es más que un accidente piensa Gaara. Seguro de que el lugar que está ocupando en ese momento no pertenece a él sino a Sasuke.

Sorpresa

Nadie puede creerlo aun, ni siquiera el que ahora esta viéndolo desde la fila para el almuerzo, alguien lo codea, Kiba está lo suficientemente hambriento como para ignorar que Naruto ha quedado en estado de shock, así que lo toma de la punta de la camisa para jalarlo de una vez por todas a la mesa en donde sus amigos están.

El brazo en el aire de Lee despabila los adormilados sentidos del Uzumaki que se ha perdido un momento. lo sufriente para a penas darse cuenta del estado del maquillaje en los ojos de Sakura que sigue escurriendo y que Hinata trata de detener con una servilleta.

Nadie pregunta nada, nadie dice nada y todos continúan comiendo intentando tomar con las garras su atmosfera de normalidad que chantajea con irse al faltar un par de integrantes en la mesa.

Sai quien siempre dice lo que piensa no ha aguantado las ganas de decirle a Sakura que debería estar feliz por su amiga Ino quien se ha hecho novia del Uchiha- bastardo. Un golpe resuena. Todo ha quedado en silencio, una indignada Sakura ha salido del comedor.

Eres un tonto Sai – dice de pronto Naruto ayudándolo a levantar -

Hinata se ha retirado para ir a ver a la peli rosa y todos han hechos un acuerdo silencioso para no mencionar nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Naruto lo agradece para levantarse e irse también.

No puede soslayar el sentimiento de empatía que comparte con Sakura en un momento así. A él también se le ha roto algo en el interior.

Quizás es la esperanza, tal vez fue la fe. Naruto realmente no quiere saber.

Descubierto

Ya era un hecho. No había más que decir. Ino Yamanaka era oficialmente la novia de Sasuke así de simple.

Debía dejar de esperar verlo en la acera de enfrente las mañanas que salía de casa rumbo a la escuela, tenía que dejar de suponer que cuando entrara al salón lo vería solo sentado en la esquina leyendo algún aburrido libro que Itachi le prestara.

Pero sobre todo debía despedirse del poco tiempo que pasaban juntos fuera de la escuela, ahora esos momentos le pertenecían a Ino. Y él debía de aceptarlo, no es como si no hubiese esperado ese instante en su vida y en la de Sasuke. Entonces ¿Por qué parecía tan difícil el aceptarlo?

Se dejo caer en la cama. Como deseaba, realmente como deseaba poder dejar de sentir todo eso, quería arrancarse el corazón y escupir todo ese maldito y enervado amor que no lo llevaba hacia ningún lado. Se estaba volviendo un loco.

Puso una mano en su boca, tenía que tragarlo todo, era su mejor amigo…pobre infeliz pudo escuchar la burla de su razón, si tan solo se hubiese detenido antes a oírla…si tan solo…

La puerta de la recamara se abrió, unos largos cabellos pelirrojos ondearon por el viento que se colaba por la ventana, unos ojos verdes entrecerrados. Minato hoy no estaba.

Creo que mi pequeño Naruto tiene algo que contarme…teba –

Naruto vio a través de la amenaza no concluida y de la preocupación de las cejas arqueadas.

Quizás no era el único que no sabía qué hacer.

Sustituto

Sasuke era relativamente feliz. No andaba con una sonrisa. No era una persona positiva ni usaba colores vivos que deslumbrar su vitalidad y energía. Sasuke era callado, reservado indiferente y calculador. Usaba tonos ocres y oscuros. Sus respuestas se resumían en sencillas letras y su atención a tiempo parcial solo la obtenía cierta persona.

Bajo la fotografía que colgaba en la pared de enfrente para meterla a un cajón, extrañamente se sentía un tanto traicionado sin razón. Unos golpes en la puerta entre abierta atrajeron su atención. Itachi le sonreía tenuemente desde el umbral.

Relajo sus músculos y correspondió el gesto a su manera, le agradaba las visitas inesperadas de su hermano a esas horas de la mañana, cuando su padre ya se había ido al trabajo y su madre se recluía en la cocina. Sin nadie para molestarlos. Solo el silencio y la tranquilidad.

Mismas que no sintió cuando su hermano abrió el cajón que acababa de cerrar y colocaba el cuadro de nuevo en la pared.

A Naruto-kun no creo que le gusten los lugares oscuros – fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir rumbo a la cocina. –

Y Sasuke se quedo viendo el cajón abierto y vacio, con esa sombra oscura que le hacía perder el brillo a la madera de la cómoda. Sospesando de paso que Itachi quizás se había enterado de algo que nunca había dicho.

Usuratonkachi – murmuro mientras se daba vuelta y veía al pequeño Naruto de 10 años abrazándolo y haciendo una seña de paz a la cámara, la enorme sonrisa aun era tierna y sincera –

Oye el timbre de la puerta. 15 para las ocho, Ino llegaba para que se fuesen juntos a la escuela. Bajo las escaleras y se despidió. Itachi le miro largamente como esperando algo que nunca llegaría. Suspiro antes de levantar la mano y desearle un buen día.

Buenos días Sasuke-kun – hablo una alegre rubia antes de colgarse de su brazo –

Buenos días –

Era curioso, pensó Itachi al soltar la persiana y recargarse contra la pared. Esa chica le recordaba a alguien. Rubia y ojos azules, muy curioso.

Lluvia

Fue un viernes, el quinto día de la semana. Cuando paso.

Justo en la azotea mientras miraba el agua caer del cielo gris y cortaba los recuerdos en sobras difuminadas.

Estiro su mano a través de la puerta que daba hacia afuera, recargo su espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos, el agua fría le penetraba la piel, las palabras de Kushina seguían escuchándose, giraba por los dedos, aun sentía el abrazo cálido que buscaba con desesperación aliviarlo, y las gotas disueltas caían por la punta de estos, la amaba.

Vio a lo lejos las figuras de todos los que se quedaban el clubs y entre ellos pudo ver las cabellera rosa y rubia que caminaban juntas, al parecer Sakura había aceptado de alguna manera que su amiga fuese la novia de Sasuke.

Sonrió con tristeza, el también quería eso. El también quería poder volver a caminar a casa junto a

Sasuke, junto a su mejor amigo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás dando un suspiro resignado. El año estaba a punto de terminar. Era hora de guardar todo dentro de una caja, los recuerdos, los aromas y los momentos para encerrarlos con un apretado y grande lazo rojo que escondería en su interior justo a un lado del desamor.

Estaba bien, quiso forzarse a ser positivo, de verdad que está bien. No importa lo largas que miradas que le de Gaara durante las clases ni la poca o casi nula conversación que ahora mantiene con Sasuke.

No importa las palabras de aliento de Kushina ni los intentos de acercamiento para el clan Uchiha de parte de Minato. Nada de eso importa. Solo quiere cerrar los ojos, quiere gritar y poner fin a todo…solo quiere no amar más a Sasuke, no así.

Se levanta para salir, la lluvia lo baña hasta el último rincón, lo empapa y lo vuelve húmedo, le pega la ropa al cuerpo y el cabello al rostro, lo acaricia con delicadas y frías gotas. Lo envuelve como un refugio mientras él sigue mirando hacia arriba, hacia ese cielo que antes era azul, hacia el pasado que pintaba mejor.

Una imagen, la oscuridad, y ve el negro de la tela impermeable del paraguas que se ha interpuesta entre él y el agua. Gira lentamente y lo ve. Como Sasuke bajo esa capucha de color azul y los desgastados tenis se refleja en el charco un tanto salobre en el que está parado. Las lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia en el rostro de Naruto.

Solo a un dobe se le ocurre estar bajo la lluvia – es todo lo que dice ante la mirada que le observa –

Naruto ve el paraguas de nuevo antes de jalarlo y tirar de la mano del azabache y tumbarle la capucha de un movimiento. Sasuke ahora esta mojado y la risa del Uzumaki le llena los oídos.

Y piensa reñirle, en regañarlo como siempre mientras repite "estúpido, estúpido" pero no puede, Naruto ha empezado a dar vueltas como un loco, con los brazos extendidos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Porque al parecer ha decidido no cerrar aun esa caja oscura para decirlo. Antes del que el tiempo de tonta adrenalina se vaya y él se quede sin valor como lo ha hecho desde un principio.

Es por eso que cuando Sasuke ha intentado parar todo ese juego que sea montado el Uzumaki ha dado unos pasos hacia atrás y soltado la sombrilla involuntariamente.

La lluvia va parando y las nubes se despejan. Los rayos ultravioletas dan una tenue luz. La justa para que el mismo charco de agua que refleja ahora ese limpio cielo azul, esconda entre el arcoíris y el roció eso a lo que Uzumaki Naruto se atrevido, movido por el amor que tanto ha desgastado y del impulso que solo se tiene una vez al año

Sasuke se siente un tanto perdido. Quizás porque la sorpresa de estar en una posición un poco comprometedora es bizarra o porque el corazón le amenaza con salirle por la boca. Naruto lo está besando. Y susurrando en un tono bajo.

"creo que me enamore tebayo"

Sonríe en su interior. Tan estúpido. Piensa su razón.


	2. Chapter 2 Una nueva vida

**La primera vez**

_**Bendición **_

Sasuke tiene una fiel creencia a esa altura del partido. Sasuke confía mucho en su lógica y poco en el corazón, escucha solamente a su razón mientras suprime sus deseos, los deseos son peligros, es lo que su conciencia siempre le dice cuando a esta a punto de hacer algo "inapropiado" cuando esta junto a su mejor amigo, como el querer poder decirle que si a Naruto todas las veces que lo ha invitado a dormir en su casa como cuando niños.

Pero su cabeza rápidamente niega y el corrobora la respuesta con un estoico "no". Sasuke tiene miedo de que los impulsos tomen el control y perder como piensa su lógica, irremediablemente a su amigo rubio, todo para poder calmar la adicción que tiene hacia algo que ni siquiera ha probado.

Es por eso que se concentra más de lo que debe en escuchar lo que Ino dice esa tarde, como si quisiera espantar inquebrantablemente algo que le está molestando con ardua eficacia desde hace un par de años.

Pero debió de haber previsto que las chicas siempre son listas, y mas una que fue tu amiga, o al menos así la considero alguna vez él. Pues mientras Ino se aparta, el miedo se vuelve cada vez mayor. Está a punto de pasar algo, lo puede palpar en el aire pero no dice nada.

Permanece quieto mirando sin ver la expresión de resignación en el rostro de la chica rubia mientras una sonrisa vacila con caer en un gesto no nato de la Yamanaka. Y Sasuke espera a que los brazos que repentinamente lo rodean le suelten…no la apartara.

Y no por la cognición de que ella es su novia si no porque eso no es más que una burda despedida que intentar robar los últimos segundos junto a él, es lo mínimo que puede hacer, ser parte de recuerdos que se olvidaran con el tiempo.

Ino se levanta, está a punto de llorar pero lo esconde lo mejor que puede. Besa la mejilla de aquel que fue alguna vez su pareja y se va no sin antes decirle que pronto lloverá y que es mejor que le dé el paraguas a Naruto que no ha traído uno.

Sasuke gira la cabeza y pretende ver el cielo gris. Ino se aleja.

Ya no son novios.

_**Elucidaciones**_

Es tarde y lo sabe, a si que llama a casa en su lugar, todo sea para que tengan menos problemas el par de idiotas que siempre optan por hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ralamente son. A encontrado a Ino y Sakura en el camino así que no ha tardado en conectar las cosas y esperar a bajo del pequeño techo del alfeizar del ventando.

Mantiene una sombrilla extra por si acaso y lo ve, pasando por un lado de él empapado y con las mejillas sonrosadas, expande un vaho tibio y sus ropas aun chorrean un poco de agua al caminar. Tras de él a parece Sasuke con la mirada un poco aturdida y le pasa el paraguas que antes sostenía por Naruto.

Es la muda petición para que se encargue del rubio y Gaara lo entiende. Entiende que algo ha pasado y que fue bueno haber esperado. Naruto sonríe y se despide al parecer no quiere presionar las cosas y se encuentra lo bastante satisfecho como para empezar a cantar en medio de la calle mientras camina rumbo a casa.

Sasuke se desvía en la quinta avenida. Itachi ha estado ahí todo ese tiempo, desde hace una hora, en la esquina. Mikoto lo ha mandado a ver si el menor de ellos Uchiha ya venía. Está preocupada, la noche ha caído ya.

Y Sasuke sigue a su hermano hasta perderse de la vista del los ojos verdes. Naruto sigue cantando mientras que el tiempo pasa y Minato los reciba con un suspiro y vaya por una toalla para su hijo, que ha pescado un resfriado, no deja de estornudar.

Gaara se va cuando Kushina le ha dicho que el hiperactivo ojiazul se ha dormido y le agradece no sin antes preguntar qué ha ocurrido. El pelirrojo no dará explicaciones, no hablara sobre todo lo que ha pasado ni lo que ocurrirá.

Pero tampoco miente. Solo no dice toda la verdad.

Se le ha olvida la sombrilla –

Y tras eso se va, poniéndose los audífonos para poder escuchar algo más que la risa de Naruto que se le ha grabado sin querer. Gaara se siente mejor… ya ha dejado de llover.

_**Preguntas.**_

Es inevitable, o al menos es así como Sasuke lo define con cortas palabras y miradas cargadas de suspicacia que le advierten que no se moverá mas de dos centímetros de esa cama en la que ahora se encuentra, con mantas doble en pleno verano. Un berrido mas por parte del Uzumaki le da a saber que la discusión por levantarse para preparar un ramen apenas comienza.

El ojinegro no puede evitar dejar escapar un sonido de burla mezclado con satisfacción que le ha hecho fruncir más aun el seño a Naruto. Lo que Naruto no entiende o mejor aún no sabe es que Sasuke se siente bien de que todo haya vuelto hacer como antes, que extrañaba y que nunca admitirá todo esos bizarros momentos juntos que se les habían escapado a ambos.

Aun así, entre ambos están al tanto de lo que el otro piensa sobre lo de retomar la conversación no terminada unos días atrás, el problema es que quizás ninguno de los dos quiere comenzar.

Naruto por que no quiere escuchar el "lo siento" seco que Sasuke le dará.

Sasuke teme haber escuchado mal…teme plantearse la posibilidad que el beso solo fue una forma más de demostrar los lazos que los dos tiene y que Naruto se esfuerza tanto por resaltar.

Los temores son infundados, los miedos son solo fantasmas pero el sentimiento de perder la esperanza aun puede más que lo que sienten.

Es por eso que Sai como buen amigo a llegado como siempre en el momento más inoportuno (oportuno) a la habitación del rubio empujando con la puerta sin querer a Sasuke que ha caído de bruces sobre la cama, donde de pronto se desata una pelea de almohadas.

Y es ahí entre plumas y golpes suaves con olor a suavizante que Sai deja caer su bomba especial y personal, con un suave y nada expresivo "ya son amantes" lo cual detiene todo por escasos segundos los suficientes para que Kushina abra la puerta y vea que aun hay plumas volando y que Naruto ha salido de la cama. Una sonrisa de esas retorcidas y que no augura nada bueno le hacen tener un mal presentimiento al rubio.

Un grito desde arriba se ha escuchado y Minato sonríe. Ha hecho lo correcto en mandar al abruptamente honesto de Sai a informar.

_**Amenazas**_

Es gracioso, piensa Itachi desde su habitación, como es que su ototo ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y como la repentina visita de Naruto a alterado la siempre pasibilidad de Sasuke. Se divierte pensando teorías e imaginando reacciones de ambos. Que como buenos adolescentes hacen las cosas más difíciles de lo que realmente son, pero él no puede decirlo, bastante tiene con que el primo del futuro novio de Sasuke este frente a él planteando cosas como matar con explosiones de arte y dejar sin partes vitales no solo a su ototo si no el también.

Alza las manos en frente de su locutor para pedirle silencio de la forma más razonable y más ahorradora de saliva que conoce, no se pondrá discutir con alguien tan cerrado como lo es Deidara. Así que toma la vía fácil, la que siempre ha tomado en honor a la verdad. Juntar sus labios con el artista para así terminar de una vez por todas con las palabras que en realidad si causan un efecto en él…el de quedar en celibato si por algún estúpido error de Sasuke hace sentir mal a Naruto.

Todo sea por que eso no suceda y él…bueno en realidad él y su cama puedan disfrutar del cuerpo del rubio retorciéndose. Una imagen mental de un muy lindo y gimiente Deidara y se reprocha por seguir perdiendo el tiempo sentados en los cojinetes del suelo.

Un rápido movimiento y la cama chirrea indecente. "Es hora de comer" es el ultimo pensamiento coherente de Itachi antes de desaparecer él también bajo las sabanas.

_**Secretos**_

Han pasado una semana desde aquella pregunta acertada e incómoda por partes iguales que ha hecho el tonto de Sai. Ante la cual no hubo explicaciones, solo balbuceos antes de que una no muy feliz pelirroja expulsara a Sasuke y Sai de la habitación para hacer cosas que es mejor no querer recordar. No quiere tener traumas innecesarios para el futuro.

Y es así que hora sentado en la cama en la que tantas noches también fue compartida para descansar Naruto mantiene su expectativa al margen. Frente a él, Sasuke permanece sentado en la silla reclinable de escritorio apoyando sus brazos y tórax en el respaldo mientras también espera la mejor forma para que lo que sea que esté sucediendo entre ambos se diga lo más corto y conciso que se pueda.

Pero Naruto no se caracteriza por pensar, mucho menos por ser alguien paciente así que solo lo mira retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente y con el valor que infunda haber comido 10 paletas de cajeta por el camino

Me gusta tebayo –

Fue casi un deja vú un muy implícito y retorcido deja vú el que sintió el azabache al escuchar aquellas palabras llegar lentamente a él casi con burla pero sin serlo realmente. Cerró los ojos por un momento no cambiando en un ápice su expresión la ansiedad del ojiazul no hizo otra cosa más que crecer aun mas si cavia dentro del.

Y es que el silencio le estaba volviendo loco, pero él no percibir movimiento alguno por parte del otro lo estaba matando, que dijese lo que quisiera que el ya estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de respuesta. Mentira, le dijo una voz dentro de él, estas temblando como gelatina, el solo puedo ignorarla no necesitaba que le recordara lo que ya sabía. El estomago le temblaba de miedo.

¿Quién fue el inútil que dijo que enmaromarse solo trae las más bellas de las emociones? Que olvido mencionar mareos y nauseas en esa declaración tan tonta.

El ruido de las rueditas de la silla moverse le atrajo junto con la mano que se instalaba tras su nuca y un dobe susurrado junto en su oído.

Los labios unidos. Que ironía estaba besando a su mejor amigo levanto sus brazos para sujetarse de las mangas del suerte que en ese momento portaba Sasuke.

Un ligero sonido de algo retirándose y la voz llego a el

Así que sabes besar usuratonkachi –

Antes de ser suplantada por el sonido de un golpe seco contra la cabeza del azabache.

Y también se golpear ¿quieres que te lo muestre otra vez bastardo? –

Una sonrisa arrogante y por parte del otro y sonrió dejándose caer en la cama que olía a lavanda y suavizante.

Una mano buscando la suya, mas silencio y la muda promesa de guardar ese momento entre ambos se pacto en un secreto.

_**Conjunto**_

La tarde estaba cayendo, el viento frio empezaba a incorporarse quitándole el lugar al calor del verano, mientas que la pelirroja agarraba su largo cabello en una coleta y se recargaba en la pared de fría madera. Mikoto lo observaba desde la silla de la mesa en la que antes habían ocupado, con el té a medio tomar y una rebanada de pastel sin tocar. El silencio era una bendición después de los gritos que Kushina había dado de la rabieta provocada por una simple oración.

"Es hora de dejarlos ir"

Había dicho la matriarca Uchiha, en una sugerencia explicita que alentaba a que Sasuke y Naruto emprendieran su propio camino. Itachi aun tenía una sonrisa burlesca en la cara cuando había subido para ver el escándalo situado en la terraza que era ocupada por su madre y la Uzumaki que se negaba a que Naruto se mudara a un apartamento junto con el hijo menor de los Uchihas.

Era obvio para todos que Kushina tenía miedo. Algo común, había pensado Mikoto, ella también lo había experimentado con Itachi pero es algo que hay que enfrentar, no se puede retener por siempre a aquellos que quieren seguir caminando.

Además siempre existían las vacaciones y una sonrisa un tanto amenazante siempre daba resultado para que volvieran a casa.

Esa había sido quizás la razón para que Kushina se detuviera de elevar la voz más de lo acostumbrado y se sentara en suelo para ver hacia el cielo cubierto de colores rojizos y naranjas. Aun no muy de acuerdo pero no rotundamente en contra.

Minato llego 10 minutos después, y agradeció con una leve inclinación a Mikoto por su intervención, su esposa había estado comportándose como cuando era una niña, con el carácter más explosivo y cerrándose a lo que realmente sentía.

Beso la frente de Kushina una vez y estuvieron en casa, sentados en la sala con el televisor prendido. Las maletas estaban en el corredor y Naruto esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con su chaqueta ya puesta y con la bufanda colgando en una mano.

Se acerco cuidadosamente, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con tristeza, Kushina lo veía con los ojos cristalinos mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia él.

Naruto se dejo caer entonces en el medio de sus padres, para recibir el gesto cariñoso de Minato revolviendo su cabello y los brazos de su madre envolviéndolo fuertemente.

Estaré bien tebayo – susurro parra ambos –

Lo sé…lo sé – fue todo lo que Kushina dijo antes de soltarlo y dirigirse al corredor para empezar quizás el sermón más largo y amenazante que jamás nadie le había escuchado donde las palabras "te la corto" y "sin descendencia" hicieron sentir levemente preocupado a Sasuke –

Naruto intentaba reprimir la risa unos metros más adelante. Mientras se dirigían a su nuevo hogar junto a Sasuke y dejaba ir la calidez que hacia un momento había sentido no por última vez de sus padres.

Lo harán bien juntos – fue lo que dijo Minato junto al oído de la pelirroja mientras ella asentía. –

Mañana sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para Naruto.


End file.
